What if?
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: There were a lot of things that could have gone differently in the book, so what if they did. All these what it's were ideas chosen by my readers, if you have an idea. Let me know :-)
1. Chapter 1

What if Charlie reacted like a father is supposed to when Jacob kissed Bella against her will? By GrimFwaters.

"Why did she hit you?" "Because I kissed her" Jacob said unashamed, the smirk growing wider on his face as he spoke. I saw Charlie freeze as his words sank in, he turned around to look charlie straight in the eyes "she broke her hand because you kissed her against her will" charlie repeated slowly, his eyes narrowing. Jacobs smile faltered a little "it wasn't like that" he stressed, glaring at my father in disgust "you make it sound as if... like I would" his words stuttered as he failed to finish his sentences. Charlie's eyes glanced at me from the corner of his eye, he froze as if he had only realised i was there."Bella go upstairs, I need to have a word with Jacob" i hesitated, not wanting to leave charlie alone with Jacob. I was about to refuse when i noticed Charlie's eyes, they were darker than had ever seen them. His head jerked towards the house. I nodded, quickly running inside, slamming the door behind me and ran to sit under the window, listening. When he spoke, Charlie's voice was like ice, a warning filled the air "I suggest you leave because I am going to be calling my daughters boyfriend and I am sure he will not be very happy to find that you took advantage of my daughter" my heart fluttered when I heard Edward would be here soon. Alice would not have seen Jacob trying to kiss me, when he heard Edward would most likely kill him himself. I was surprised when I didn't feel sorry about that. I just felt sick, like i could still feel his lips on mine. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand but the feeling did not go away. "I trusted you to look after her while she was with me, I even suggested she go visit you, I encouraged her to be with you instead of him. I thought you were a better choice" "I am the better choice!" Jacob roared, the window above me shook from the sound. "You don't know what he is, what he does! Its sick and you are mental to let Bella be with him"

"Let her? My daughter is not a possession, I can't make her to do anything. She is her own person and she chooses Edward because he treats her right, he would not kiss her against her will or hurt her" I heard Jacob laugh sarcastically. I reached up to grab the windowsill, pulling myself up so I could peek out. Jacob was shaking violently, his whole body wracking from the movement, eyes like fire as he stared at my father. He did not look like my friend, he didn't look like the sweet teenagers who helped me when my heart was broken, he did not look like my sun. "he already hurt her, he left her but she still took him back. I'd rather she die that be with him." "Its not your choice Jacob, she doesn't love you and she never will" charlie spat out, i screamed out in fear as Jacob advanced on my father, I blinked quickly and suddenly Jacob wasn't standing there anymore, his wolf form stood in his place, still advancing on my father. His mouth opened, teeth bared as he prepared to attack my father, I ran from my room and threw myself out of the front door. Jumping in between the wolf and my father who broke out of his shock "Bella no!" I heard charlie scream, I shut my eyes and thought of Edward, preparing to die. I always though Edwards lips would be the last on mine before I died, I had expected those lips to save me. I waited for death but death did not come, I slowly peeled open my eyes. A wolf's piercing cry echoed from behind me, I spun around. Jacob lay lifeless on the grass near the edge of the forest, Charlie posed above him, gun in hand. I tried to think, to remember when Edward; who was now standing beside charlie, had shown up. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as he opened his arms to me. As they encircled around me, I let myself fall apart. "Shhh Bella, its ok. I love you" I felt myself fall into the darkness that had been calling me. "Charlie!" A voice called out in the distance but I could not bring myself to wake from my deep slumber.

I broke down hours later, when Edward told me what had happened. When mine and Charlie's futures had disappeared from Alice's visions, Edward had raced round to our house, he saw myself jump between charlie and him and had attacked Jacob before he could reach us. His venom had poisoned Jacob and the cry I heard had been him slowly dying inches away from me. He thought I would hate him for killing my friend but I had told him that he hadn't, my friend had died a long time ago. Edward held my hand tightly as we reached the oak door, I looked at him for courage and he smiled, raising his hand to knock. A nurse opened the door "hello Bella, he's been waiting for you" I nodded, letting Edward pull me into the room. Charlie was sat up in his bed and his face screwed up as we walked in. I was confused, afraid that we had upset him, i backed away until Edward leant down to whisper in my ear "he's trying to smile, don't worry" even though this was not the first time I had visited charlie, each time it was still hard to see my father; who was always so strong, limited to a bed. When Jacob had transformed, charlie had experienced a heart attack, Carlisle said he would have to go through physiotherapy to help him learn to walk properly and a speech therapy so he could talk again. Charlie had always been strong so when I had first visited, I had broke down in tears when I saw him. Charlie had tried to talk to comfort me but he couldn't and he became more frustrated with himself. It was still difficult but with Edward and the rest of the Cullens by my side I was getting there. That was one good thing that came out of this situation, since Jacob had been the one who to break the treaty by attempting to hurt a human, Edward was allowed to tell charlie about his family. I was worried about the volturi but since Charlie could not talk, who was he going to tell. I was surprised when charlie actually gave us his blessing, Edward had proposed the night after the Jacob incident, telling me that there had been too many close calls with my life and that he wanted to change me, but he wanted me to be his wife first. I laughed when I saw Edward and charlie were having a one sided conversation about what I think was football or some sport. Charlie was embracing the fact that his future son-in-law was a vampire which was probably because Edward had explained last year and the reason behind his leaving, that made him decent enough in his eyes. Things still were not perfect. Charlie's health was still hanging in the balance and i still wasn't sure about becoming someone's wife but as long as I was Edward's and he was mine, I could handle anything.

Hope you like it everyone, I wasn't sure about this. Thank you GrimFwaters for the idea and I hope I lived up to expectations, I hope you review so I can get your honest opinion. The rest of you better review, the more reviews, the faster i do the next what if. Which is looking like it will be another from GrimFwaters because she sent me about 30 :-) if anyone else has some, you can add them into your review xx


	2. what if bella hadnt gone to meet james

What if Bella hadn't set out to meet James in the ballet studio, and instead left the country with Edward? An idea suggested Annie-D134, hey girl :-)

"Bella, I'm coming to get you, we are going to be together and I will keep you safe" Edward's promise was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I could still hear his melodic voice soothing me from over the phone, the emotion behind his words made his voice crack, I could not wait to be in his arms again. Alice, Jasper and I had been waiting at the airport for Edward's plane to land for the past hour and a half, jasper had not wanted to wait in the hotel, he said it was easier to keep me safe in a public place. Since the phone call last night, my mind had been racing to figure out a way to check if James was telling me the truth because there was no way I was running to him without proof. That would only mean Edward and the rest of the Cullens would come find me and endanger themselves in the process, that was if I could even get away from Alice and jasper in the first place, the probability was not good. I trusted Edward to keep me safe, he had saved me before and he would do it again. I would stay where I was and let James try and get me because I knew he would fail in the end, his failure would be the cause of his death.

I felt Alice's arm freeze in its position around my waist, I saw her eyes glaze over and I knew from the smile that followed that Edward would be here soon. She let me pull her to her feet, dragging her over to wait for Edward. It was easy for her to laugh she was not the one that had been separated from her other half, jasper was right beside her. I was practically bouncing up and down, I felt a wave of calm wash over me but it didn't help that much so jasper just let me get on with it. Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over again "Bella, we are going to wait over there for you two. Edward will be here in a minutes and I'm sure you two will want some privacy" I smiled, grateful that she knew what I wanted, I didn't want to ask her to leave because it sounded rude. In the next second, she and jasper had disappeared and I was back to waiting impatiently for Edward. I craned my head until I saw a flash of bronze hair, I didn't stop to think. I pushed myself to the limit, running as fast as I could to reach him. Edward caught me easily. I jumped quickly, locking my legs around his waist and pushing my lips to his. He moved himself under me until I was sitting on the muscles of his forearm, lifting me so I was slightly above him. I was the one who pulled away, I cursed my need for air. His lips didn't stop though, just started travelling down my neck and brushing against my shoulder. He paused to rest his forehead against mine "you have no idea how much I have missed you" he breathed "I have an idea" I whispered, stroking the hair on the back of his neck. The movement had always calmed him down and just like I suspected, he relaxed in my arms.

We both turned when a cough sounded from behind us "as much fun as it is seeing my brother making out with my little sister, we do have a psychotic vampire on the loose" I pulled away from Edward, he set me back on my feet but did not release me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head. "We are aware Emmett, Bella and I will be leaving shortly. We just need to think about where we can go that he won't think of" he pressed a kiss to the top of my head "it needs to he somewhere sunny and crowded so it will be harder for him to track you. Somewhere not related to Bella" jasper clarified, his face screwing up in concentration. "Isle Esme" Carlisle suggested but jasper shook his head "too remote, there needs to be a lot of people so it would be harder for him to track down Bella by her scent" everyone suggested at least one place but there was always a problem, we were running out of idea's when I had an idea "what about Chicago?" Edward turned to look at me strangely. "It makes sense, there's a large number of people, you know the area so we have that advantage and you did say you have a house. Its not even in your name so he can't track us there" "You are amazing, have I told you that" he pressed his lips against my forehead. I smiled "not today" we all looked to Alice who pursed her lips and lifted her hands to her head in concentration "I see you at Edward's house, I can see us destroying James and a vial of Bella's blood?" They all looked at me in confusion and I shrugged "it was a passing thought, if Carlisle took a vial of my blood, you could create a trail for him to follow so you would have the choice of location" "That's great thinking Bella" jasper beamed, the pride reflected in his eyes caused me to blush.

After we had stolen my blood from a local hospital; I had told them I wanted to donate blood, the rest of the Cullens went of in pairs to spread my scent in different places in Phoenix to confuse James and Victoria so they would not realise that Edward and I were taking a plane to Chicago. The plane ride was short only 3 and a half hours but I managed to catch a couple of hours sleep before Edward awoke me to tell me we were landing. I was excited to see house that he had grown up in, Edward seemed a little nervous we got closer. "Whats wrong, honey?" I asked, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. "Its just weird go in back there, I haven't been back since I was changed. Carlisle went back to get some of my things and sort out the arrangements for the house sale but I never went." I raised his hand to kiss it softly "we don't have to go back, we can go somewhere else. If your not ready, it doesn't matter" I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this was going to be for him, I couldn't do anything but be there for him and offer comfort when he needed it. I felt a guilty pleasure when he shook his head "I think its time to go back, I have you so I can deal with anything" I cuddled up closer into his arms. Edward paused at the gate and stared up at the modest looking three story house that had a timeless feel about it. The night air had settled around us and I breathed in deeply as a rush of cold wind circled around us. I rubbed Edward's arm soothingly and walked up the path to the front door, Edward breathed in sharply before pulling out a key from his jacket pocket. I expected him to open it himself but instead he passed it to me when I unlocked the door and pushed it open, Edward lifted me into his arms and walked over the threshold before putting me back down. I blushed when he smiled down at me a little shyly, he pulled me down the long hallway and up the old wooden staircase, the steps groaned slightly as we walked. I leant against Edward, the long night finally taking its toll on me.

When I awoke, I was in a fairly large sized room with cream coloured walls and laminate floor, i looked around confused, where was Edward? Just as the though escaped me, there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I called out, Edward bounced in carrying a breakfast tray, he smiled as he set it down beside me. We had been here for a whole week now and had gotten into a nice routine, breakfast in bed followed by an outing to a local theatre or to a ball game. It was nice visiting the places that Edward could vaguely remember, we went on lots of walks and had picnics in the various parks. Even though the threat was still looming over our heads, it was nice to relax with Edward. It wasn't often we didn't have some danger stalking us, the Cullens called whenever they could. They had called late last night, they told us that they were closing in James. At the start, they had split the pair up, sending Victoria up to Alaska where Alice, Emmett and the Denali's took care of her. With Emmett's strength and Alice's foreknowledge, they won easily. The rest of the Cullens were waiting for Emmett and Alice to catch up with them before they led James to his death. We had decided to stay in today and wait for the phone call to say we could come home. All morning, we played card games and when it was time for lunch, Edward decided to leave to get me something to eat, he assured me that he would be close. I walked him to the front door and he kissed me before he left, since we had arrived he had lowered some of his boundaries. We both realised we needed to have faith in each other and in ourselves, I watched him leave and for once I didn't worry about him not coming back, I didn't worry about him realising I wasn't good enough, I just smiled. I knew he wanted me and I knew he would come back to me.

I sang to myself quietly as I made my way up the stairs, I had asked Edward on the first day if i could look around, hoping he would not feel like I was intruding but he had told me to go ahead. I headed towards the large doors in the middle of the second floor, I peeked my head in quickly. I knew immediately that this was Edward's parents room, the room was tastefully decorated and was quite bare compared to the other rooms. I moved over to the dresser on the other side of the room, sitting on the seat and pulled open the top draw. In it was a fountain pen and ink, with some paper, all the items were covered in dust, I coughed as I moved the papers, quickly closing the drawer and pulling open the second one. This one contained a leather bound book, I brushed my hand over it. The dust came off easily and I noticed the small lock on the side. A diary. I placed in back in its proper place, even if I could open it, I wouldn't. The contents of the third drawer made me smile. I picked them up and closed the drawer, taking them back to our room for closer inspection. Edward found me a little while later, still holding the photographs in my hands. There were only three, all formal and posed but still lovely. The first was taken when Edward was just a toddler, he was holding a toy train proudly to show his father who looked a lot like Edward. Edward SR was sitting on a armchair while his son played at his feet. The next one was a family photo of the three Masons, Edward was around eleven. The last must have been taken a short while before Edward was changed because he didn't look much younger than now, I could not work out why Edward looked so angry in this picture, standing a distance away from his parents as his mother watched him worriedly. Edward explained to me when he saw me look at it in confusion "I wanted to sign up for the war but they wouldn't hear of it, my father wanted me to become a lawyer like him, I couldn't stand the idea" his eyes grew sad "we argued for months, the last thing I told him was that I hated him" he broke down in my arms, I couldn't even dream of how I would feel if I lost Charlie and Renee, especially in such a short space of time. I held him tightly as he sobbed brokenly, we didn't move for hours, just laying there until it grew dark once again. It was only when the phone rang that the silence broke and he pulled himself to answer the phone. I watched his face carefully as he conversed with the person on the other side of the phone. After an eternity, he ended the call, turning to face me. I saw the relief evident in his fave "They are dead, your safe."

So there you go, I decided to leave it there. I hoped I live up to your expectations Annie-D134, please review to let me know what you think :-) hope you guys liked this, it turned out a lot longer than I thought xx as ever thanks for the support and feel free to send me your ideas, I will try to get round to them xx


	3. what if bella had to choose a fav brothe

What if Bella was asked who her favorite brother was what would be her answer and why? Idea by Emmy 1995 :-) "Just tell me, I won't tell them!" Edward begged, hugging me tighter to his chest. "No" I screamed, trying to scramble out of his grip, Edward just held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "Who is it? Who's your favourite?" "I don't have one, they both mean a lot to me" it was true. In the short time I had known them, they had become a part of my family. "But you must have a favourite brother" he prompted. I shook my head, there was no way I was choosing, it was like choosing between charlie and Renee, they both had their good and bad points. "I honestly can't choose, they are so different from each other and I love them both" "Emmett is the one who always makes me laugh even when I want to cry, Jasper's the one who is most likely to sort through a problem with me and help me through it. They're both the brothers I never had, protective and loving. I could count on both of them to bent here for me if I needed me and although they might infuriate me sometimes, I will always love them" Edward smiled down at me then his head snapped to the door. Emmett walked through the door and grabbed me out of Edwards arms easily, hugging me tightly "love you Bellsy!" He cried, swinging me around. Jasper hovered at the door unsure but smiled at me when I looked at him. When Emmett placed me down, I went over to hug him as well. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around me carefully. Emmett would not be as worried about hurting me but I knew how jasper guilty felt for my last birthday. My brothers, so different but somehow exactly the same. Yes I know how short this is but I didn't want to drag it out. Someone-i can't remember who, sorry- mentioned how the text was all one big paragraph, blame fan fiction not me, its already how I want it before I copy it into the doc manager so... anyway please review and tell me what you think and any new ideas. If you like this story, please check out my others :-) 


	4. what if edward came back and looked bad

what Charlie's reaction would have been if Edward had show up at their door, all dirty and scruffy, looking like he had walked 1000 miles to get back to Bella. Charlie's POV "Bella?" I whispered, shaking her side. Another scream escaped her,the tears kept on sliding down her cheeks and I shook her again. I was at a lose of what to do, it had been three months since he had left. I tried not to hate him ,I told myself over and over again that he couldn't help that his parents were moving away but you try holding your only daughter in your arms as she screams out in the middle of the night and not hate the cause of it. I held her closer and tried to calm her but it didn't help, she clawed at her arms in her sleep. I pinned them down before she drew blood. How had we come to this, only a couple of months ago she was happy. My daughter had a boyfriend, one that respected and loved her. I ones if I left her with him, she would be alright but he did hurt her and she was still hurting and there was nothing I could do. Bella's eyes shot open suddenly, causing me to jump. She looked at me desperately and then started to cry again, she hoped I was Edward. I had had enough, she needed to get away from here, somewhere different. I couldn't send her to Renee's, Bella wouldn't get on a plane only to be shipped back again when Bella realized how much Renee missed Phil. There was always my adopted sister, Kadie and her little boy Alexander. He was only four years old and a little sweetie, Bella had met him a couple of times and he absolutely adored Bella. Kadie was only twenty-two and they had always got on, maybe she could get Bella to open up since they were close to the same age. When I told Bella my plan the next day, I expected her to kick up a fuss but she just looked straight through me. I pulled her into a hug, her arms stayed at her sides. I waved her off, staring off into the distance until her taxi was a faint dot in the distance. I turned back to the house, staring up Bella's window, what do I do now? Kadie's POV "Bella?" I asked, how could this be my little niece, I had only seen her a few months ago and she had been happy and healthy. Now as I enfolded her into a hug, there was almost nothing of her, I held her at arms length to look at her. She wore loose baggy clothes and her hair looked like it needed a good wash, I would sort that out later, her eyes were dead and unseeing. "Lally!" A piercing cry filled the air as my little boy ran over and launched himself, I prepared myself to catch him as he fell. At the last second, Bella wrapped her arms around him and stopped him from falling. "Lally, I missed you so much. Did you miss me? Why are you crying? Mummy's what's wrong with her?" I pulled him from her gently and hugged her close, letting her cry. "Mummy, what was wrong with Bella earlier?" Xander asked, climbing into my lap and staring up at me. "Bella is very sad" "Why?" "Lally's boyfriend had to go away" "Oh ok, I'll make her feel better" he took off running into the kitchen where Bella was making dinner, I heard his voice call excitedly at her "don't be sad Bella, I'll be your boyfriend" Charlie's POV "Ummm, what?" I groaned confused, someone knocked on the door again. I pulled myself of the side where I had fell asleep earlier. I pulled open and stared at the man, Edward stood on my doorstep but he didn't look like himself. Usually he looked so well dressed that it shocked me that his clothes were rumpled and stained, his eyes were dark and dead, they reminded me of Bella's. The bruises under his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his usually artfully messed up hair was unkept and filthy. As I looked him over, I saw he had no shoes on his feet. The whole bottom of his feet was covered with dirt and I noticed there was blood on them. "Oh my god, Edward are you alright?" He shook his head and fell to his knee's. "Bella?" He croaked out, his voice raspy and dry. "She left.. a few weeks ago" he nodded dishearteningly "she went.." "No! Don't tell me, she deserves more than me. Give her a chance, if I know I will go after her" he pleaded, I crouched down beside him, leaning again me front door. "She would want you too, she still loves you after all this time. I sent her to her aunties, go to her tomorrow. You look like you could use a hot bath and a good nights sleep, you are staying here tonight." He hesitated before nodding, pulling himself to his feet which he looked at with dismay. He walked over to the hose and sprayed his feet, washing the grime away. He shook them and and followed me inside. I slumped back on my sofa as I heard the taps running upstairs, hopefully I could convince him to go and see Bella, they need each other. Alexander's POV "Bella! Watch Xander for a second, I'm going to the store" mummy called to Lally as she kissed my forehead. "Be good Xander" mummy shouted and walked out the door. "Xander, I'm going to start dinner, you ok to play in here?" I nodded, continuing to build me Lego house. It was the best Lego house in the whole world, Bella had been helping me build it, she was the best builder-helper ever. I heard Bella run on the radio and sing along to it. KNOCK KNOCK "Bella" I called but there was no answer. I jumped up and opened the door carefully. A well dressed man stood, looking like how I did when I had to stand up at the front of the class and talk to everyone. "Who are you?" "My name is Edward, I was Bella's boyfriend, is Bella here?" I nodded "I'll get her, come in" he hesitated so I pulled him through the door, slamming it behind me "I'm Bella boyfriend now because mummy said you made Bella sad, you aren't here to make her sad again, are you?" He shook his head but smiled when I said ideas Bella's boyfriend. I didn't like it, it was like he didn't believe me. "Xander, why were you slamming the door?" Bella scolded as she walked into the living room, she froze when she saw Edward. Her whole body just stopped, I don't even think she was breathing. Bella looked as if she didn't even believe that Edward as real but she looked happy anyway. "Go to your room Xander" I started to protest but she gave me that look, you know the special grown up look that says do as your told. I stomped up the stairs, careful to stomp on every one. Bella and Edward had been talking forever! I decided to creep downstairs and see what was going on. I was careful on the last step, it squeaks. I peered through the door, yuck! They were kissing, why do grown ups have to be so gross? Oh well, at least Bella was happier. I didn't want to be someone's boyfriend if I had to kiss them, I might catch their girlyness. I decided to leave them alone, something tells me Bella won't be staying with us for much longer. Hey guys, how cute was Xander? Two updates in one day, yes I know I'm awesome and so not modest. You can thank me by reviewing, pwetty pwez :D 


End file.
